Naruto the Swordsman
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: Naruto appear in the dragon nest universe and was raise there, but he, his friend and his surrogate family got sent back to the leaf village in their younger form. Now Naruto must find a way to deal with the people who hates, including a emo and banshee, but he's not going at it alone. Naruto/Multi, Sasuke Bashing, Sakura Bashing, Swordsman Naruto.
1. Naruto the Swordsman

**A/N: Hello everyone. Welcome to my new story. I got a request from Nickorin to make this story and because he help me alot with my other Naruto story, I'm gonna do this one. I'm not gonna abandon my other stories if I can help it, so don't worry. For those who played Dragon Nest before or know about the game, Naruto is gonna be warrior class (swordsmans) and can also channel chakra into his weapon. Hope you enjoy this! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Nest.**

Chapter 1: Naruto the Swordsman

Seven armor people are walking to the leaf village to seek something. One of them senses a powerful energy here and is trying to find it, with the help of the others.

The leader had long blond hair and golden eyes. He's wearing a grey and black armor, with a gray cape in the back and a red necklace. His armor has a strange symbol as well and a sword on his waist.

The person beside him is a long black hair man, who's wearing black armor with blue lights on the abdomen and spiky shoulder caps, along with a cape.

Another man is also blond, but shorter. He's wearing a warrior armor that is white at the middle and is brown, kinda looking a small jacket, and is wearing black gauntlets and boots. He also carrying a large sword in the back.

There is also another woman, with red fiery hair and pale skin. She's wearing a black sleeveless shirt that reveal her cleavage and abdomen, black sleeves on her arm, a gold gauntlet and shoulder cap, brown tight jeans, and black shoes. She also holding a black staff, with six spikes on the top.

Next is a man with white hair and pale skin. He is wearing blue armor, with yellow stripings, blue boots, a staff, and a giant shield.

And lastly, is a woman with long blond hair, pinkish skin, and strangely, pointy ears. She's wearing a tight sleaveless shirt that reveal her cleavage, green shorts, green boots and gauntlets, and is holding a bow in her hand.

These six are known in their world as the six heroes. Geraint, Velskud, Barnac, Karacule, Terramai, and Nerwin. They came to the leaf village because Karacule sensed a very powerful force at the village. Trusting her judgement, Geraint got his team to see where he is.

"Okay Karacule, do you know where the powerful force?" Geraint asked. Said girl, gave Geraint a smile.

"The energy is coming in that alley," Karacule said, but her widen in shock and fear "I snese . . . fear, pain, and confusion." she climb up a building to see what happening. The other follow her wondering what happening. When they got up their theirs eyes widen in shock and horror.

Theirs an angry mob that is holding kunai, pitching… well, anything that is sharp. I the middle of the attack is … a little boy.

The boy looks 3-4 years old, with blond hair, blue eyes, and whiskers on his cheeks. He's wearing a white shirt and black pants. He look malnourish for his age and is cover with blood. HIS BLOOD.

All six of them were shock, horrified and angry at this, Geraint the most. The entire village is beating up this one boy and the leader of this village isn't doing anything about it.

Geraint turned to Karacule and Nerwin. "Karacule, Nerwin stop this right now right now with an arrow, combine with fire," Geraint commanded, leaving no room for arguments.

The two weren't going to argue anyway, wanting to help the boy and stop this horror film. They did exactly what they been told and it got the desire effect. Everyone back away from the fire and the six heroes jump in their around the boy.

(Naruto)

Naruto open his eyes to see six people around him, protecting him. He was shock. At first he was attack by a mob and the next he's being protected by six people.

He hope that they'll stop the mob. He want the pain gone.

(with the six heroes)

The six heroes are glaring at the people of this village, digusted that they do this to a little boy.

Barnac then spoke, with clear anger in his voice. "What are you people doing?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Were protecting this village from this demon!" one of the villagers said. The heroes was even angrier when they heard that.

"You think you're protecting this village by killing a boy! You guys are idiots! This is not a demon, all I see is a little boy!" Geraint said, really piss off. Naruto was even more shock when he said that. They didn't think he was a demon? Everyone, except the Hokage thought of him as a demon.

"YES HE IS AND WE'RE GONNA FINISH HIM OFF! MOVE AWAY BEFORE WE KILL YOU TOO!" Another villager yelled. The six got into battle mode, ready take them all on.

"Try it, we dare you!" Karacule whispered with pure venom in her voice. The mob hesitated a bit, before attacking thinking that the odds are with them.

Oh how wrong they were.

It was a massacre. The heroes showed no mercy. People were screaming in pain and/or fear. Some who try to escape get hit with an arrow in the head, by Nerwin. The mob were no match for them, even if some of the chunins were with them. They died a painful death.

Naruto stare at the group with awe, thanks, and happiness. Someone had finally defended him. He didn't really care that the group was dead, seeing death before. The can burn for all he care.

Then Nerwin turn to him and pick him up. Naruto wince in pain and instinct, but calm down since the women didn't hurt him. But the group saw that flinch and frown. They suspect he got abuse by this poor excuse for a village. They're going to talk to the leader of the village about this.

"Hello little boy, what's your name?" Nerwin asked. Naruto hesitated a bit, but told her.

"M-my name is Naruto," Naruto said, blushing a little when he saw how pretty this woman is. Nerwin saw that, but didn't comment on it.

"Do you know who the leader of this village is?" Nerwin asked, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. Naruto told her that the leader is the Hokage and he's at the tower. While they were walking they saw most of the villagers are glaring at Naruto and whispering stuff like 'demon boy' and 'brat'. When Karacule and Velskud glare back they look away and stop whispering. The handful that aren't glaring at Naruto were young women.

These young like the boy, because he got rid of perverts in the hot spring. He set up a trap for them that tie them in the leg and make their presence known. When they saw that, they treated the boy with compassion and respect most villager doesn't, since the boy is a pervert hater.

They saw Naruto in his beaten up state and were horrify to say the least. They glare at the people who were secretly glaring at Naruto and hit them in the head, male or older female.

(The Hokage Office)

Hokage was really stress out today. He saw Naruto getting beaten the crap out of him and was about to call the Anbu. He stop when six people defended Naruto. He doesn't know who these people are, but knew that they wanted to protect Naruto, seeing the destruction in the alley. What he saw made cough out his lunch. He saw the blood and mutilated corpses of some of the villagers. He knew they are dangerous individuals and hope that they are his side.

They arrive now and the Hokage pray that they're not mad with him. His hopes were dash when he saw four angry swordsman, a piss off sorceress, and a archer holding Naruto.

The Hokage sigh. "I guess you want to know everything correct?" he said, more of a statement then an question. They nodded.

So the Hokage explain to them everything from the attack of the nine tails, to the fourth Hokage seal, Naruto being a jinchuuriki, to the Fourth Hokage wishes, to the council hating Naruto and stopping him from being treated as a hero.

To say the people were piss off was an understatement. Nerwin was clutching her bow tighttly, Terramai was thinking of killing the villagers, Barnac was shaking with anger, Karacule was about to kill more villager, but Velskud stop her though he thought about letting her go and Geraint shaking with anger and glaring at the Hokage since the man didn't do anything about it.

After he calm down, he stated, "He going to our world,". Sarutobi was about to object, but a lightning strike near the head, cause him to shut up.

Then Velskud started speaking. "We're gonna take him out of this village now, your council be $*&#! He's gonna go to Caderock Pass, where he gonna find a new family! I don't know if he's gonna go back to the village, so don't get your hopes up, because he might say no! If you try to stop us from doing the right thing we will kill you and anyone who come after us! UNDERSTAND?!" the black hair man said, pure rage in his voice.

Sarutobi sighed. He really wanted Naruto to stay and honor at least one of Minato wishes, but he knew that if Naruto stay here any longer and stop them from taking him away, Naruto will be angry with him. Plus he would be kill if he try bruit force. His hands are tied now and when Naruto is gone he's gonna be a Hokage for once and take charge.

"Okay I'll let you take him. Just tell him I said goodbye and I'm sorry. Make sure you leave quickly before the council try to stop," the Third Hokage said, with sadness in his voice.

All of them nodded and left quickly before any of Danzo's ANBU can find them

(In Naruto Mindscape)

Naruto is walking inside a sewer, an endless one at that. He wonder how he got here, because the last thing he remember was being pick up by that nice lady.

When he walk around he heard sniffling. Naruto ran to the sniffling wondering who it was. After a few minutes he found the person crying.

The person was a little girl who is his age. The girl got red hair and red slit eyes, which look puffy from crying. Naruto knew who she since he was been born. They been talking all the time, and always play when he's sleeping. He knew that it was the nine tails. He rush over there and hug her to comfort her. The nine tails (who I'll call Katrena) cling on to him, crying about what happen.

"N-Naruto you okay! Y-y-you're alive!" Katrena said, still crying over what happen. Naruto rock her and hug her till she stop crying. Naruto always comfort her whenever he get beaten. He didn't want to see his friend sad, so he help her feel better.

"Sorry Kate-chan for scaring you. I won't let that happen again, I promise," Naruto said. Katrena chuckle, knowing that Naruto will do all in his power to keep his promise.

Naruto broke the hug, much to her disappointment and he ask her a question. "Kate-chan, did you felt something when I was beaten?" Naruto asked. Shee shook her head 'no', so Naruto let out a cheer.

"Great, that mean Kate-chan won't die if I do!" Naruto said, excitingly. Katrena heart clutch when the thought of Naruto dieing appear in her mind. She hug him again just so she knows he's safe and alive, much to his childish enjoyment.

"Naruto please promise me that you won't be kill, please," Katrena whispered, snuggling into his chest.

Naruto smile brightly at her and lift his right hand up, punching the air. "I promise Kate-chan that I won't be kill by bad people!" Naruto, nearly shouted.

Katrena gave a watery smile from under his chest and said in a whisper, "Thank you"

(unknown place)

People in a village were walking around buying things from the merchants. Kids were playing around laughing and giggling. It all stop when they saw a light source at the front of the village. Everyone got over their to see what had happen and who was there. They all stop when they saw a young boy sleeping.

From then on things got a lot more interesting in the world of Dragon Nest.

**A/N: That's the end. I hope you like this new story and again, don't worry I won't abandon my other stories. Naruto is gonna stay at the Dragon Nest place for a little bit and I'll show you his life at the place. See ya later.**


	2. A New Life, New Home, and New Friends

**A/N: Hello everyone, glad some of you decided to read my story. If possible, can you tell others about my stories. I would like to get more reviews for each of them. Also, the people that's gonna be in the harem is Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Ayame, Yugito, and Anko for the Naruto world (If you got any suggestions feel free to share). In the Dragon Nest is Jenny, Adeline, Yuuri, Kelly, Diana, Kiwi, and some OCs. Enjoy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Nest.

Chapter 1: A New Life and Home

Naruto woke up in a small room. He look around to see if anybody is around or somebody is trying to kill him (again). He see no one in the room and decided to ask Katrena for help.

_Kate-chan, do you sense anybody with bad feelings?_ Naruto asked

Katrena use her senses for a bit to see if someone is like that is in here, but senses no one with negative emotion. _I_ _don't any ill intent on you Naruto-kun. Seems like the people who helped you, drop you here and you've been nurse back to health._ she said.

Naruto was curious and was about to get up, to find the people, but before that could happen, the door to the room open, revealing a little girl.

The girl is the same age as Naruto. She has purple hair, with some kind of red head wearing shape like a cone, two of them at the side of her hair. she's wearing a purple robe and holding a small staff. When she saw Naruto, she blushes and hide behind the door, revealing her to be shy.

Naruto smile and wave at the little girl, glad there isn't someone that is glaring at him.

"Hello pretty girl. What's your name and where am I?" Naruto asked, in a completely innocent tone.

The girl blush beet red when she call pretty, but got out of the door and face Naruto.

Still wearing the blush on her cheek, she manage to stutter out. "M-m-m-my name is Y-y-y-yuuri,"

(with Yuuri)

Yuuri is nervous right now. She, along with the other villagers and her sister found this boy in the village. They saw the six heroes and the six told them that this was Naruto Uzumaki. He was from another village who didn't like him. He told them that he had a demon inside, but no one cared. They just want to help the boy. It was a week since that happen.

Now Yuura is checking up on the boy, which is currently looking at her with a curious expression. When he said she was pretty she blush heavily. She introduced herself as Yuuri

The boy had a bright smile, which made her blush even more. "Hello Yuura-chan, my name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said. The girl blush at the 'chan' part.

She clear her throat, so she wouldn't stutter. "Okay N-naruto. You're at Carderock Pass, a village where all sorcerers, warriors, clerics, and archers."

Naruto look confuse. "Um, what a cleric and sorcerer?" he asked, sheepishly. The girl sweat drop a little, but remembered that Naruto was from a different world.

"Er, the other adults will tell you, now p-p-please come with me," Yuura said. Naruto follow her out of the room and out the house. (He still wearing the same thing as last time).

The town was a small one with a couple of houses and markets. There were sorceress, warriors, archers, and clerics all around, also some civilians.

While Naruto was walking with Yuura, many people were smiling at him or giving him worry glances (due to the bruises they saw a week ago). There are no glares or whispers in sight or hearing range.

'This is so different from the leaf village.' Naruto thought. His eyes was glowing with many things. Curiosity, Confusion, Happiness and more.

The people of Carderock saw those look and wonder if ever met anyone that is nice to him. Yuura was leading him to her trainer, Tiana. She then spotted her trainer, reading a spell book.

"So I see that you got Naruto. How you boy?" Tiana asked, looking up from her book. Tiana got short red hair and red eyes. She's wearing a red sleeveless robe, that she her cleavage and abdomen. She look like she's in her 30s, but really 74. She is known, even to her other sorceress, to be very sarcastic.

Naruto smile brightly at her. "I'm doing great! All my wounds are heal up and brought into a new home!" Naruto said. Tiana, despite herself, smile at the boy energy and happiness.

"Well that's good. Me and a elf, name Adeline, will guide you in the city. My name is Tiana, by the way," Tiana said. They all walk up to get Adelynn, with Naruto holding Yuura hand, making the girl blush. Tiana saw this and smirk. When Yuuri get older, she'll tease the girl constantly.

The group spotted the fourteen year old elf, Adeline. The elf have blond hair and green eyes. She's wearing a green turquoise shirt, with brown sleeves, black pants, and black boots, with purple lining. She look at the group and wave at them.

She look at Naruto. "Hello there child. My name is Adeline," she replied, with a bow.

Naruto gave her a big smile. "Hello Ade-chan. My name is Naruto," Adeline blush and giggle when she heard

"It means that your cute or pretty," Yuuri and Adeline had a deep shade of red. After the blush was gone from both of them, they led Naruto around the village. They show each of the markets and all the townspeople. Each of them were friendly to Naruto, although Gorin was i little grumpy, but Tiana explain that it was his personality.

Naruto like this place a lot and was determine to stay here.

(few weeks later)

Naruto like this village a whole lot. There are so many nice people, no one beat him up and no hint of the word demon. It was a lot different from the leaf village. Tiana adopted him when no one else has the time to take care of him. She alway tell stories for him or show him magic.

At day he play with his new friend Yuuri, and at night he play with Katrena. He also watch Adeline practice archery and also play pranks around the town, which people laugh once pranked the sorceress pranker and regretted it quickly. The woman is scary when she need and/or want to be.

When he's outside, he's alway seen with Yuuri, Tiana, or Adeline. Right now, he and Yuuri is listening to the story of the six heroes, the one that saved Naruto. Naruto admire them and dream to live to their standard. He want to become to the greatest warrior just like Geraint.

"In the of the fight between the black dragon and the six heroes, Velskud sacrifice himself to save the other and defeat the dragon. After the battle, the heroes dispatch and went their own paths.

This is new favorite story. He want to follow the heroes example and protect everyone close to him. He'll work hard to become a warrior and protect everyone in the village, especially Yuuri, Tiana, and Adeline.

He then turn to Yuura. "Hey Yuri-chan?" Naruto said.

"Hmm?" Yuura said, looking at him.

"When I become a swordsman, can you be alongside me in battle, please?" Naruto asked/pleaded. Yuuri blush a little and think for a bit. She like her friend and want to help him in the future. But will she be enough? Think some more and then came with a conclusion.

"I help you Naruto. I won't let you down," she said, with a confident smile. Naruto jump up and cheered. He then go up to her and hug her, making the poor girl blush.

Tiana giggle at the seen. She thought them for a moment. Naruto is a real cheerful boy, as well as an real positive influence around the village. He'll be a great leader when he grows up and probably a great swordsman as well. When he put his mind into something, he does without hesitation.

As for Yuuri, she isn't like most sorceress. She extremely shy and polite, plus stutter at time (although she trying to stop doing that, with Naruto help). But despite her shy demeanor, she one of the most promising sorceress, after Angelica, at her age. She would likely be a powerful ally for Naruto.

She can see that those two, along with other that might come with them, can protect the world.

(3 years later, Ironwood Village)

Naruto is running to Ironwood Village to meet Duncan. He was going to begin sword training so he can become a swordsmen.

For the last two years, Naruto lived at Carderock Pass. He also travel at Mana Ridge and Ironwood Village. He made friends with Jenny, Cynthia, Leonard, Borin, Duncan, Diana, Adeline, Yuuri and Tiana. (If you want to know what they look it up on google, please)

He met all of them when he was traveling with Tiana when she was doing business. He like to be with all them whenever he visit. Jenny is a really nice girl, Cynthia and Tiana is a bit sarcastic, Borin show many kinds of weapons, Duncan and Leonard tells him a lot of war stories, Adeline is friendly and he love watching her use the bow, and Yuuri and Tiana is like his family to him.

Also, Duncan promise to train him to be a warrior at age 6, which is why he's running to Ironwood right now. He made it in time to see Duncan holding a sword for him.

"Well Naruto, you made it. Are you ready to train?" Duncan asked. Naruto nodded and grab his sword. On the first try, he was actually doing pretty his age, much to Duncan surprise. He already know Impact Punch and Heavy Slash, and look to be level to. Unknown to him, Naruto was practicing in secret for a year, with a wooden sword.

After the little sparring session, Duncan was impress of his skills. He never knew anyone to fight like that on the first try, especially at his age.

"Okay then Naruto, it seem you already pass level 1. Now let practice level 3 fighting." Duncan said, getting into his stance. Naruto eyes dance with excitement and got into his stance.

It was hours before Naruto left for Mana Ridge.

(Mana Ridge)

Naruto walk up in the snow, so he can get Yuuri. He promise that after he finish his training for today, that he will pick her up. He alway meet her after her own training and play with each other.

Before he could get there, Naruto heard some growling. He was wondering where the that was coming from. He heard the growling again and was starting to get a little scare. He then heard multiple growling and was starting to fast walk. But before he could get to safety, a bunches of poochums, looking at him like he was piece of meat. Naruto was frighten and brought his mini greatsword, to defend himself. But the sword was only use for training and wasn't that sharp, so the dogs easily get rid of it and attack the boy.

Naruto was screaming from all the body. His shirt had a protection spell from Tiana, but it wasn't able to stop all the bites. He felt the dogs gnawing on him, like a chew toy and their teeth sinking into his skin. He wanted it stop, he want the pain to stop. Eventually he blackout from the pain.

(With the Sorceresses)

Yuuri was waiting for Naruto for fifteen minutes, wondering where he was. Naruto was never late and never broke a promise. She was started to get worried and went to Jenny (who is 12 years old now) to ask if she seen Naruto. Before the girl could answer they heard a painful and terrified shriek. Everyone recognize that shriek and was extremely worried for the boy. Tiana and Cynthia went to get and the boy and pray that he was alive. Despite Cynthia cruel nature, she actually like the boy and think of him as a nephew, since Tiana adopted him, not that anyone would know or will keep their mouth shut if they found out.

When they arrive from where the scream was at, they a bloodied Naruto, being chew by a bunch of poochums.

"NARUTO!" the two sorceress yell in extreme concern. They immediately kill the poochum, before the spell on his clothes could wear off and check his wounds. The boy has deep wounds on his chest and on his arms and legs. He also got some scratch from his face, as well. Tiana took Naruto in her arm and the two witches got to Mana Ridge

(with Yuuri)

Yuuri was in tears right now. She and everyone else saw Naruto, injure and unconscious body of Naruto. Tara ask questions in seconds, Borin was yelling every profane language there was, and Leonard and his Clerics was making every single there is for Naruto.

It been two hours since that time and Yuuri was holding on Tiana skirt, while Cynthia and Tara started working on Naruto as fast as they can. Cynthia finally came out with a stun expression.

"Well Cynthia, don't keep us in expense in suspense. What happen?!" Tiana try to say in a sarcastic, but couldn't succeed since she was too worried.

Cynthia, still stun, just point her finger at the door, motioning them to get in there. When they got in the house, they are surprise on what they see.

Standing over Naruto, laying on his chest, was a redheaded girl with, fox/human ears.

**A/N: The end for today. Again could you please tell others about my stories and/or review. I would be grateful for it. Also, I played Dragon Nest a yesterday and its a fun game, despite the confusing controls when you first play. I recommend playing it. That's all for now, see you later.**


	3. Five Years Later

**A/N: Welcome to my new chapter. Hope I didn't make you wait too long. Also, Naruto will come back to the village in either chapter 3 or 4. Also, please give me any reviews or follow this story. I would be grateful and speed up, on making more chapters. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Nest**

Chapter 2: Five Years

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto woke up from his unconscious state, his eyes a little blurry. All he remember was being surrounded, by a bunch of poochums and then pain. He doesn't know where's he at right now and his vision was blurry._

_After a few seconds, Naruto eyes cleared up to see Cynthia and Tiana, looking shock. His friend, Yuuri was glaring at something at his chest. Naruto look down to see Kate-chan on his chest, snuggling up to him. He shrugged and got back to sleep._

_Wait, Kate-chan sleeping on his chest?_

_His eyes bulge out and hid head move towards where Kate-chan was sleeping at. He didn't move his body so he wouldn't disturb Kate-chan. How did Kate-chan got out of his body without him dead? Did something happen while he was sleeping?_

_He turn to his surrogate mother and asked, "how?"_

_The woman shrugged, "We have no idea Naruto. We've got one question though. Do you know that girl?" the other two was curious as well, but one of them was still glaring at Katrena._

_Naruto was wondering if she should tell them. On one hand, he trust them enough to not attack him out of fear and won't abandon him. If it was May, he would've dodge the question, since the girl would believe anything. On another hand, he wasn't sure if they won't attack Kate-chan, with Tiana and Cynthia reputation, plus the fact that Yuuri was glaring at Kate-chan like she was a goblin that attack her friend._

_Finally, he decided to let Kate-chan to decide with him._

_"Hey Kate-chan? Kate-chan, can you please wake up?" Naruto said, shaking the girl. The demon fox just snuggle further into her 'pillow', making Yuuri glare even harder._

_"mmm . . . five more minutes . . . Naruto-kun," Katrena mumble. Naruto sighed and use a way to wake her up. He grab the end of her tail and yank it little, making the girl yelp and jump in surprise._

_Naruto, Tiana, and Cynthia laughed, while Katrena glare at the three._

_"Naruto, why did you pull my tail and . . ." she started looking around and her eyes got wide in surprise, "how did I got out?"_

_The sorceress were confuse when she said got out, but Naruto ignore them for a moment and look at Katrena. "Kate-chan, do you want to tell them?" Naruto asked._

_The fox was hesitant, but nodded and look at the other three. "My name is Katrena. I live in Naruto ever since he was born. I talked to him when he was two and been best friends ever since. My real name is the nine tail demon fox,"_

_The sorceress were stun. Right now they're facing a demon and can cause who knows how much damage? Then, Katrena's eyes started to water._

_"Naruto . . . was treated badly in his old home, because of me. People knew I was sealed inside. Because they thought he was the demon recarniated and I nearly destroyed their village years ago when I controlled by somebody, he got abuse by everyone there. He was torture, poisoned, beaten, and one time . . ." she didn't finish. She was now in tears now, but Naruto hug her to wash away the guilt._

_Yuuri was crying, feeling sad that her friend had to suffer like that. She doesn't blame Katrena, she blame the people of Naruto homes. Naruto was the nicest person ever so why would want to hurt him._

_Tiana and Cynthia was pure angry. How dare they hurt Naruto-kun?! He was the only thing they love more than magic, was this child and anything that harm him, will face the wrath of these two sorceress._

_Then after a few minutes, Kushina reluctantly got out of his hug and face the sorceress with a questioning look._

_"How did I get out of the seal?"_

_(flashback end)_

It was five years ago when that happen. Cynthia explain that she sense another energy reading inside the boy and wanted to see what it was. She didn't expect to see a little girl inside him. After that, they introduce to Mana Ridge, Ironwood Village, and Carderock Pass. The villagers accepted her when they heard the whole story and didn't turn prejudice, like a certain village in the fire country.

Yuuri, after controlling her inner jealousy (which Naruto doesn't know about) she became good friends with Katrena and admire her strength.

Naruto made more friends during the year and also help the townspeople with their problems, even May, albeit reluctantly. He alway try to find a way to help, from running an errand to emotional support.

Like the one time he helped Adeline, with her grief.

_(flashback, Carderock Pass)_

_Naruto found a diary and a ring with a dark elf and a harpy. While they were busy talking he snuck and stole the two things, to give to they found out, he was limping and bruise up from fighting an angry elf and harpy._

_But the good news that he still got the things he needed. Now he have to return it to Adeline, before he pass out from the pain._

_The things Naruto stole/taken back was a diary and a ring. It use to belong to one of Naruto's friend and Adeline's boyfriend. His name was Yorick, a human militia man who was in love with Adeline._

_He and Adeline meet a year before Naruto came. Adeline rescue him and his troops from a bunch of monsters, when she was walking by. Ever since then, they were always with each other and help each other in many ways. After two years they became a couple and had happy years. What Adeline didn't know was that Yorick was scared that Adeline would feel alone after he died, but Naruto did. He found out when he spotted Yorick diary open._

_When Naruto turn eleven, Yorick was gonna fight in a battle. Adeline begged not to, until he told her that he was breaking up with her. Naruto heard all of it and couldn't believe Yorick would resort to that. When the battle was over and everyone found out that Yorick had died, Adeline cried immensely, while Naruto and Bailey comfort her._

_After a year Adeline was slowly changing back to her regular self, but still haven't got over his death. Now, Naruto found the book and would help her over her sadness and guilt._

_He spotted Adeline, tuning her harp, having a sad aura around her._

_"Ade-chan," Naruto called, gaining her attention and a slight blush at the nickname, even though she's getting use to it._

_"Yes, Naruto?" Adeline said, curious about why Naruto had called her. She widen in shock, when she saw the wounds on his body. She was about to go help him, until he hold out his hand in a stopping motion._

_It was then Naruto hold up a ring and a diary, with a soft and sad smile on his face._

_"I found these when I encounter a harpy and a dark elf. It's a wedding wing and Yorick's diary," Naruto said, sadly. Adeline eyes widen even more and she look at the book, as if it hold the knowledge to every archer skill. Naruto gave her the two things. She got them and started reading the diary, while putting ring in her pocket._

_After she finish reading, tears started flowing down slowly. "Yorick you fool. I didn't care how long we be together, I just wanted to spend it," her knees collapsed and she started crying. Naruto hug her to give her emotional support and Adeline accept it gratefully._

_After a few minutes, she started to calm down and Naruto smile at her. "So, do you feel better now?"_

_Adeline blink a few times and thought about. Now did he mention it, she does feel better. All that sorrow, grief, and guilt was gone now that knew the truth. She finally felt content, after this whole year. She gave Naruto a grateful smile, full of happiness._

_"I do feel better Naruto. Thank you for helping me, with my grief," Adeline said, with a lot of emotion. She bend down and gave Naruto a hug, which he give back. He was happy that his friend was better, but forgot something . . ._

_it suddenly turn black._

_(flashback ends)_

After that, Adeline quickly patch him up, and got a scary glary from his surrogate mother. She made it quite clear that she doesn't to see him in a nursing room again.

His mom and aunts are scarier than the mobs of the leaf village.

Also, he remember the time he help Borin with the lie detector.

_(flashback, Mana Ridge)_

_Naruto was waiting for Yuuri to finish her training so they can play together. Duncan, let him finish early, since he train in a quick pace. Now he was just being bored, until Borin called him,_

_"Hey Naruto! I just made my greatest invention yet!"_

_Naruto was curious what Borin made, that made him so happy. From what he saw theirs only two things that made him so happy that people would question if he was an imposter._

_Blacksmithing and animals screaming in pain._

_He hope it was the former._

_"Naruto, guess what? I just made something that no one have ever seen!" Borin said dramatically. Naruto was getting excited and started to become impatient._

_"And now, lady and gentleman, I give you . . . . . THE LIE DETECTOR!" Borin said, holding out a box with question marks on it. Naruto is a little skeptical, considering that the blacksmiths ways of doing things can cause pain to others. He learn that through personal experience._

_He never letting Korin get near him, ever again._

_Especially when his mom saw what happen._

_Borin saw his skeptical look and decided to appease him, "It's okay, it will not explode on you. You just had to test it on some people, to see if it's work. Trust me, it won't blow up,"_

_Naruto was still a little bit skeptical, but decided 'hey, why not?'. His first target was Leonard._

_Naruto walk up to Leonard and wave at him, to get his attention. Leonard looked at Naruto's direction._

_"Hey brat. Is there anything you need?" Leonard asked. Naruto twitch his eye at being called brat, but calm down, knowing that just Leonard being Leonard._

_"I was wondering, were you in a gang once Leon?" Naruto asked, holding his lie detector behind him._

_Leonard smile and begin to tell his story. (I'm not gonna tell it. Can't really remember it)_

_The lie detector beep when he said that, a rival of his has a group of minions. Naruto thanked him for the story and got back to Borin. When he told the small man, what Leonard said he laugh, saying that Leonard's rival works alone._

_His next target was Jenny. When Jenny saw Naruto she smile. He was one of the few people in Mana Ridge who was nice to her. The other one was Yuuri._

_"Hey Jen-Jen, I was wondering, what do you think of the sorceress here?" Naruto asked._

_Jenny eyes had anger in them, but she hide with a big smile on her face. Naruto saw that anger and recognize that fake smile, she put on for the sorceress._

_"The sorceress? I love them all, even though they say some rude things to me," Jenny lied. The lie detector started squealing, which the two ignore._

_"Hehe . . . you do?" Naruto asked nervously._

_"I do," Jenny was still fake smiling "even though Cynthia burn my hair and my butt one time," Naruto was shocked when he heard what his auntie did. He gonna talk to her later._

_"And it not like I'm dream of lighting up their house and watching it burn, while they're still in their," Jenny smiles was even wider "Yep I love, love, love all the sorceress," the lie detector starting squealing like pigs being roasted for dinner._

_Naruto was a little scared now, and he took three steps back. Jenny suddenly look overwhelm and slump her shoulder. She look at Naruto with a tired and apologetic look._

_"I'm sorry Naruto. You and Yuuri are the only people here that are nice to me, and also got Cynthia off my back as well. I promise, if I do that I'll wait for to go," she said, sincerely. Naruto didn't need the lie detector to know she's telling the truth, but he did heard the bark. He relax and smile at her, making the girl blush a little._

_He got back to Borin's Shop and the man was thinking of another test, but was interrupted by Yuuri, "Hey Naruto, ready to play?" Yuuri asked nervously._

_"Not yet Yuuri-chan. Borin, is about to give another assignment for his lie detector," Naruto said. Yuuri look confuse, so Naruto explain what it is. Meanwhile, an idea came off Borin's head and he got a wicked grin._

_"Hey Naruto, I got on more mission for you," Borin said. Naruto and Yuuri look at him, waiting for the small guy to explain._

_"Ask Cynthia if she actually like Angelica," Naruto and Yuuri pale at asking such a question to her. If you even mention her name if front of her, you'll be in the infirmary._

_Naruto heard from the others that Cynthia and Angelica hate each other to the care. Cynthia train her to death, while Angelica annoy her to death. Everyone in Mana Ridge is afraid of the sorceress, even Naruto to an extant. Asking that question, is like signing your death sentence._

_He try arguing with Borin, but one look from hammer got Naruto going to his death. If he was going to die, it's will not be because of a blacksmith._

_When he and Yuuri walk up to Angelica, he pray to the Goddess that he would come out alive._

_(Flashback ends)_

After he ask her, he got 10 broken ribs, twisted limbs, and brain damage for a week. At least he knew that Lie Detector work, since he heard a bark when she answered his question quite clearly.

He also helped all his other friends, mother, and acquaintance. From finding food, to eliminating monsters, to finding something important to them. He even help May, even though he's scared of her.

The girl use him as a teddy bear and can barely breath when she hugs him.

He was so glad he got a sorceress for a mother.

Right now, he's fighting with Duncan doing better and better. He's at level 11 right now and learn Impact Wave, Circle Break, Relieve, Tumble, Elbow Drop, Side Kick, Wake-Up Attack, Soccer Kick, Sweep Kick, Rising Slash, Destructive Swing and Dash Kick.

He like Duncan as his teacher. He may be gruff, but is a good and skill teacher, although he would go without the complaints about his scar.

"Okay kid, training over." Duncan said, in his usual gruff voice. Naruto put his sword away and sat down, tired. Even though he got lots of stamina doesn't mean he can't be tired out. Duncan work him hard than a sorceress trains her apprentice.

"Next time we train we're going over a full review of what you learn," Duncan said. Naruto saluted and walk off to go get his look at the archer station to see Triana, training with Diana.

Triana is a young elf with blond hair tied up in a small ponytail, white skin and green forest eyes. She's wearing a green elf suit and brown shorts. Naruto met her at the forest when she was fighting a bunch of goblins protecting a caravan.

Naruto saw that she was overwhelm so help her by getting the enemies away from her while she fire. After that they introduce each other and became good friends. Naruto always teach her about human things and Triana teach a little bit about nature and archery. She admire the boy courage and selflessness while Naruto like her kindness and gentle, but fierce spirit.

"Hey Triana-chan," Naruto called out. Triana look up and blush at the 'chan' part, not use to such formality.

"Hello Naruto-sama," Triana said, with a bow. Naruto sighed in frustration and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Triana, didn't I say that you could call me Naruto?" Naruto said, annoyed. Triana blushed even more at the reminder.

"Sorry, Naruto-sa-, I mean, Naruto. I'm not use to doing that, so it might take a while," Triana said, look down at her feet. Naruto smile at her and wave for her to come on. They walk over to Kali, who was meditating at the totem.

When he was walking around the forest he spotted a burning village, 5 feet away from him. He run as fast as he possibly could and spotted one survivor.

Kali spotted Naruto and she smile. Kali's is wearing a purple halter and a purple wrap. Her hair is black, wrapped up in a ponytail. She remember the day that Naruto save her from attack on this village and will forever be her master.

_(flashback)_

_Kali was surrounded by 10 goblins, wearing freaky mask. She been fighting all day and try to save the others, key word try. Everyone she saw got killed. She couldn't manage to save anybody and they ended up saving her. Now, she was tired and surrounded, all her magic is gone and she got several bruises._

_All the goblins charge and she close her eyes accepting her fate. She waited for a minute and the blow never came. She open her eyes to see a blond hair boy with blue eyes, standing in front of her, with dead goblins behind._

_"Hey, are you okay?" the blond boy said. She look at her savior and saw kindness, confidence, loyalty and also concern for her._

_She jump on him and bring him in a hug, crying her eyes out for her people and happy tears that this boy had save her. Naruto was surprise for a bit, but he comforted her till she felt better._

_(flashback ended)_

Ever since then she alway stay at his side, obeying his orders without question. She also calls him master, something that annoys him greatly. She know she doesn't have to call him that, but she love calling him, since he save her from dying.

"Hello master," Kali said. Naruto eyes twitch in annoyance being call that. He hated formalities with a passion, so he definitely hates this.

"Stop calling me that," Naruto said, in irritation. Tali just smile again.

"Sorry master, but you save me from the attack at my village, so therefore, you are my master," Kali said. Naruto sighed, decided to just drop it for today.

"Now that got you, Kali-chan, we'll get Yuuri-chan at Carderock Pass," Naruto said. The three walk out of Ironwood, with Kali wrapped around Naruto's arm and Naruto wrapping his arm around Triana shoulder, making the elf blush. Katrena is inside his head right now, taking a nap from her training on becoming a mercenary.

(Carderock Pass)

After the three adventurers left Ironwood, they got back to Carderock. They spotted Yuuri training with Tiana near the Atlantis, much to the protest of Hubert. He made the Atlantis with his bare hands and he'll be dead before a scratch is lay on it.

"Hey Yuuri-chan are you done yet?" Naruto called out from the field. Yuuri didn't answer yet and target a training dummy five feet away from her. She yelled 'Void Blast' and a black ball of energy appeared, exploding where the dummy was at.

She slump her shoulder and knees, exhausted. Tiana smirk at the girl. Yuuri been training really hard now. She's become real powerful and also she know what got her determine. Then Tiana saw the other girls he brought with him and had to stifle a chuckle.

'Oh Naruto, you'll become a heartbreaker when you grow up,' then she smirk even wider at another thought 'Maybe even start your own harem'

Yuuri spotted Naruto at the field. She smile real wide and run up to her friend, giving him a big hug.

"Naruto, you're back," Yuuri said, excitingly. Ever since they've met, was growing more and more confident when around him. She isn't that shy anymore and is more powerful than before.

Naruto hug her back, with a big smile. She was his first and best friend he had in Altera. She help him get rid of the abuse he suffer, physically and emotionally and he help her gain her confidence. He alway does everything with her, from sparing to traveling. If he was to pick someone to watch his back, it'll be her.

"Hey Yuuri-chan. Look like you finally completed void blast. As expected of the best sorceress in Carderock," Naruto said. Yuuri blush and beam at the praise, before the two of them felt a dark aura from behind them. They turn around to see Tiana with a fireball in her hand and that red dark aura around her.

Naruto paled, knowing his mistake, "I-I mean the second most powerful sorceress. Of course, she been train by the best after all,"

The fireball and red aura was gone, so Naruto and Yuuri let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey brats, I got news for everyone?" Tiana said, in her usual tone. All the pre teens (counting the elf) gather together to here the news.

"We're going to Saint Haven,"

**And that's the end. Also, do you want to see Naruto go to Saint Haven or time skip so he can transport back to Leaf Village as a five year old? I'll set up a poll if I had the time. If I can't, review your answer. Also, check my other stories and review and/or follow my story. See you later.**


	4. Time and Teleportation Machine

**Welcome people. Sorry for the wait, but I was sick at the time and could barely write. Anyway I decided to give an OC a harem. I'll tell you who it is and who the girls are in the end. Also, I like to give thanks to Nickorin for giving me the challenge and the ideas from our chat. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Nest.**

Chapter 3: Time and Travel Machine

_(flashback)_

"_Saint Haven?" Naruto said, with wide eyes. The rest look surprise as well. Saint Haven it an extremely wealthy city. It has many food, entertainment, rare items, and more. The Royal Castle is also located at the middle of the city._

"_Yes. Saint Haven," Tiana said, with a playful eye roll. "I got business with an aunt of yours Naruto and I want you to meet her. As well as meet the prince. He's three years younger than you and probably need a big brother figure," The king agreed with her, knowing Naruto reputation and think he be a good role model for his son. But he and Tiana hope the prince doesn't develop the love for pranks._

_That the would horrifying._

"_Count me in!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping in the air with his fist raise._

_Yuuri look excited as well. "I alway wanted to visit Saint Haven. I heard there are different kinds of spells there," she said, excited._

_Kali got a big smile on her face. "I heard of the dresses there. I want to try them all on and see if they impress my master," she said, making Naruto groan. Kali love to tease him a lot and swears she is a pervert sometimes._

_Triana got a small smile, but she's excited as the others. "I'm excited as well and I alway stay with Naruto-sama," she said, making said boy groan again. What did he do, to deserve those titles?_

_They all look at each other and put out their hands, stacking one against the other. Finally, after a few seconds and yelled with their hands in the air,_

"_SAINT HAVEN, HERE WE COME!"_

_(end flashback)_

It was four years when he got there, and he gain new friends. He met Kelly, Russel, Dean, and his Aunt Stella. When he first met her he thought she was scarier than Tiana and Cynthia combine. And he was right. After she got caught in a prank on his … he didn't want to think about the punishment.

He also went to the Lotus March where he made friends with Kiwi and Jose. He help Kiwi gain enough money to return to her family and kill the men who kidnapped her. Painfully. As for Jose, he get some jobs from him time to time, and fight him when he's not being watch by his 'loving wife'.

Also, when he met the prince they quickly got along. Naruto help him with his stuttering and shyness and Prince Cassius III look up to him like a big brother. He also take up, Naruto's love for pranks, much to the Duke displeasure.

Also, Naruto rescue a goblin family from other goblins before he went to Saint Haven.

_(flashback)_

_Naruto and Katrena is packing up the things they need for their trip to Saint Haven. Naruto is putting up his supply of Ramen, his sword, and his goblin wallet. Hey, even though he fight the things doesn't mean he dislike all of them._

_Katrena is putting up her hunted meat, hunting materials, and giant axe. She decided to become a warrior like Naruto since it look fun and half of her powers got locked up in Naruto. One of them is her transformation and major jutsus. Just before they were about to leave they saw bunches of goblins carrying three has a slick of blond hair. Another has a avator hat. And the last one, look like a regular goblin but with a toga._

_Naruto doesn't know what's happening, but his instincts are telling him to save those three goblins and defeat the rest. He and Katrena pull out their weapon and did a double __**Impact Waves**_ _killing all the goblins._

_The other three just look at them, before bending his knees and saying 'thank you' over and over. At least, what they think he's saying. It's hard to understand goblins._

_Then an old goblin appear and hug the other goblins. After a few minute of hugging, the old goblin hug Clara and Naruto in gratitude._

"_Thank you, kind humans. You save my grandchildren. This goblin will never forget your kindness," the Grandpa goblin said. Naruto and Katrena just smile and said not to worry about it. The goblin took all three goblins back home, but not without saying goodbye to the warriors._

_(flashback end)_

After that, he heard that all of them turned into Hobgoblins. He was sad that happen to such nice people, but got over after a while. He also met David the 'Legendary'. More like David the idiotic coward.

_(flashback end)_

_Naruto was just walking from another training session when heard some yelling from the crowd. He got to the crowd to see what happening and he saw a boy being yelled at by a bunch of adventurers and villagers. The main ones are Adeline, Yuuri, Triana, Kali and Tiana._

"_HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE HIM?!"_

"_HE IS NOT A TRAITOR!"_

_YOU SPIT OUT LIES WITHOUT ANY PROOF!"_

_Naruto stop to see what's happening. He saw a boy about a year younger at him cowering in the middle of the mob. He doesn't know what's happening, but he's gonna find out._

"_HEY, what's happening over here?" Naruto called out. Everyone look at Naruto and some are still glaring at the boy._

"_This boy, accuse you of working with the Dragon Cultist with no proof at all," one of the villagers spat out. Naruto then turn to the boy, who turn even paler at his cold gaze._

"_What the name of the person, who accuse me of something like that?" Naruto said, in a cold gaze. Despite the cold voice, the boy jump up and grin arrogantly._

"_The name David. David the Legendary," the boy said, "Also called the Lady's Flirt, the Brave, the Awesome, the -" he stop talking when all the gaze turn back on him, the women gaze turning colder._

_Tiana decided to say something. "David here, is an errand boy, but we found out today that he was giving out false rumors about you to the younger generations and peeping in the bath house," Naruto eyes suddenly turn frosty looking. One thing he hate most, than murderers are rapists and perverts._

_David learned a painful lesson that day._

_(Flashback End)_

After that, David got sent to the hospital with the account of broken bones, bleeding insides, black eyes, and testicles nearly broke. The testicles were courtesy of the girls.

Now, he training with Katrena on their new Advance fighting. Naruto is a swordsman, while Katrena is a mercenary. Naruto learn **Triple Slash**, **Dash Slash**, **Parry**, and **Moonlight Splitters** while Clara learn **Stomp**, **Flying Swing**, and **Dash Uppercut**.

Naruto is wearing a black swordsman suit, with red jeans and black boots. Clara has a girly version of the mercenary suit, with tight blue jeans and blue boots.

"Hey Kate-chan, we need to stop now," Naruto said, after blocking a **Stomp **from her. "Commelina is gonna show us her new invention."

Katrena finally stop and put up her axe. "Okay, Naruto-kun. I don't want to miss this new invention." She wrap her arms around Naruto's waist, while Naruto wrap his arm around her shoulder.

You see, these two started dating around a year ago. He's also dating Triana, Yuuri, Kali, Adeline, Diana, and Kiwi. He saw a major catfight when he they all sleepover at the forest where there was no monsters for once. So he decided to play peacemaker with all of them before they attract any monsters. He found out that they all wanted to date him, so Borin came up with the idea of a harem. Russel and Dean teased him for a week. So now, he evenly loves all of them and vice versa, though there are some hostilities between the group of girls.

Katrena and Naruto went to Mana Ridge to pick up Yuuri, Angelina, Leonard, Jenny, Cynthia and Edan. He met Edan and Angelina 2 years ago when he visit his Aunt Cynthia and Leonard.

_(Flashback, 2 years ago. Mana Ridge)_

"_So Naruto I need you to meet some people," Cynthia said, causing Naruto to blink a little. He wonder who this somebody is. He hope it's not someone like his mother or his two aunts cause that'll be a nightmare. Cynthia led him in her house to see a girl and boy his age._

_The girl is a head shorter than him, with purple hair that has two ponytails on the side, and purple eyes. She is wearing the sorceress clothing that is purple and got black markings at the thigh. She is also holding a purple staff. The boy has neat white hair with a bang on the left and green eyes filled with calmness and purity. He is wearing the clerics suit of armor and is holding a shield and a wand._

"_This is my apprentice, the one I told you about, Angelina" Cynthia said, pointing at the girl. The girl just give a cat-like grin and wave at him._

"_So this is Tiana new son, well hope we be good friends," Angelina said. Naruto shiver a little and pray to the goddess that she is not like the others. _

_Then Cynthia turn to the other, "This is Edan, the cleric they sent to us. He'll be staying with us for a little while," the boy got up and bow._

"_Greeting, Naruto-sama. Pleasure to meet you," Edan said, making Naruto groan. Great, he's already dealing with an elf that say that accursed suffix, he doesn't need a Cleric saying that._

"_Great, now you'll all get along okay?" Cynthia said, disappearing in a woosh. Naruto glare at the floor, along with Angelina. She planned this didn't she?_

_(Flashback end)_

Ever since then, he got along well with the two. Angelina is like his sister to him despite arguing once in a while. They always prank, have the appetite of a minotaur, and the love for ramen. As for Edan, they are like brothers. Naruto manage to break his polite demeanor, making him a good guy to talk to. He still act polite most of the time, but not every hour. He always break him out of trouble, but still scold him and Angelina for their pranking. They alway watch each other back in the battlefield, Naruto fighting and Edan defending.

(Mana Ridge)

He spotted all three of them training, Edan working on healing, Yuuri on her mystic abilities, Leonard helping Edan, Jenny is setting up her shot, Borin is building a sword, Cynthia is reading her ice spell book and Angelina using fire spell after fire spell.

Angelina is wearing a black suit that shows her cleavage and her waist and arms. She also got black leaves that cover up her front arm, black tight jeans, black boots, and a white cape that's tied at her waist. Yuuri is wearing more modest clothing and got a black suit as well that cover up her body, black sleeves, black shorts that stop at her knees and black and red leggings. And Edan is wearing a white priest armor.

"Hey guys, it's time to go," Naruto called out. All of the them stop their training and Yuuri ran over and gave him a big kiss. She then blush and move away like he was on fire, pressing her finger together. Jenny also gave him a kiss, but didn't blush like Yuuri did. Cynthia gave him an ice hug that freezes him a little. Angelina gave him a hug that squeeze the life energy out of him. Borin hit him in the knee with his hammer for interrupting his work. Leonard laugh at the blond pain expression and healed his knee. Edan just walk over and pat his shoulder as well.

"Okay, let go Naruto-nii," Angelina said. Edan just nodded and Yuuri is still blushing. Leonard grin, Cynthia shrug, Jenny nodded and smile, glad that she can leave Mana Ridge for once, and Borin just yawn.

(Ironwood village)

The group walk to Ironwood Village to get Duncan, Triana, and Diana. When they got there, they saw Duncan working on his sword and Diana and Triana working on their short bows and acrobats.

Triana is wearing a green acrobat suit, with her hair tied up in the back and green shorts that stop near her knees.

"Hey Duncan-sensei, Triana-chan, Diana-chan, it's time," Naruto called out once again. Duncan grin and Triana and Diana just nodded and pack their stuff. Naruto gave Diana and Triana a kiss, making the two blush, the former the lightest.

(Carderock Pass)

The group made it to Carderock to pick up Tiana, Adeline, and Kali. Adeline is playing with her harp since she found something that makes her happy again, Tiana is looking up ancient spells, and Kali is practicing her dancing.

Kali is wearing a blue and yellow dancer suit with a brown tiara and a black ponytail. Normally, most people do not wear this because of perverts, but since there are rarely any perverts here its okay.

"Kali-chan, Adeline, Mom, time to go," Naruto called out. Adeline gave Naruto a quick kiss, blushing. Kali grin and give him a deep kiss, well until Yuuri and Katrena pull her out and the three glare at each other. And Tiana gave her son a hug, one of the few people she does this to.

They got their stuff up and move to the Lotus Marsh to get Jose and Kiwi.

(Lotus March)

The Lotus March is a humid town cover in swamps. Moss cling to every structure, giving the town an organic appearance. Buildings look as if they could be consumed by the marsh at any moment.

Kiwi is tending to her shop and Jose…is hiding from his wife till it is time to go. Naruto sneak up near Kiwi and give a kiss on the cheek, making the girl go 'Eep!' and turn around only to see Naruto. She squeal and give him a great hug, making the poor swordsman choke. After the hug, Naruto sneak up near Jose, clear his throat, and said,

"You are going to do the laundry,"

Meaningless to say, the man scream and jump ten feet high.

(Saint Haven)

Everyone meet up with the rest of the group, consisting of Stella, Russel, Dean, Kelly, and Commelina. Commelina is a thirteen/twenty-three year old engineer. She has green short hair and bright yellow eyes. She is wearing an engineer suit with a brown skirt that stop near her knees. Also, some black leggings as well.

They met at the port of Saint Haven and the meeting was…interesting to say the least.

_(flashback. Black Port. A year ago)_

_Naruto is training nearly ready to get a specialization. Duncan told him that if he can complete his training then he can level up to Swordsman style. Meaningless to say, Naruto been working nonstop._

_Before he could finish his training he heard a scream and look up, to see a little girl falling from the sky. Naruto let his arms out and catch the girl, but got both of them falling._

"_Owww…" Naruto groaned. The girl look up to see who was her savior. After that she squeal and hug him tightly._

"_I can't believe it! I've been save by one of the six heroes!" The girl squealed. Naruto blink in confusion. He is not one of the six heroes, so what is she talking about?_

"_Um, I think you got me confuse with someone else. I'm not one of the six," Naruto said. The girl just smile even wider._

"_Oh, but I'm not wrong. Because you're one of the next six heroes," the girl said. Naruto became even more confuse and decided to every information out of her. Right after he get off the ground._

_(flashback end)_

Then Commelina told him about what happen in the future and who he and his friends will become. Naruto couldn't believe until she show him proof.

A cannon. Meaningless to say Naruto quickly believe every word.

After that, they quickly got along and Naruto view her as his little sister, despite being twenty-three years old. Now, Commelina finish making her time machine and gonna show everyone the future.

"Okay, everybody. Now that I finish the time machine, I'm gonna show you what the true future look like," Commelina said. Everyone got excited and can't wait to see what happen.

"Oooh, I wonder if I got out of Mana Ridge forever," Jenny said, excitingly. She also wonder if all the sorceress in that city is burned, not that she'll say that out loud. There are five sorceress near her and although two of them are nice, she still feel nervous around the other three.

"It'll be nice to see the future generation of sorceress," Cynthia said, uncaringly. She doesn't really care about what happen. All she cares about is what happening now.

"I hope to see my lie detector real popular," Borin said, grinning. Ever since he heard that his lie detector is real popular in the future, he couldn't wait to see the future. He even threaten Commelina with his hammer.

"I hope to see the new generation of Clerics, working their shields off," Leonard said, in his crude manner. Truthfully, he really do want to see the future Clerics and if they rise in power.

"Let see if the future have at least half the strength as Naruto," Duncan said, in his usual gruff voice. He sees Naruto as the strongest out of all the adventurers considering he survive a Minotaur at the age of 9.

"I want to see if there is peace in that world," Diana said. She also want to see if all the evil out there is killed in the future as well.

"The songs of the wind tells me that it'll be a true adventure," Adeline said. She have some doubts about the time machine, but it was quickly wash away when she saw how determine Naruto is.

"Yeah, yeah, let get this over with. I got a massage appointment at six and I'm not gonna miss it," Tiana said, in her usual sarcastic ways. She is just here to make sure Naruto is alright, not that she would admit it.

"Okay, let see what the sorceress of the future do," Stella said, in her calm voice. It'll be interesting to see the future sorceress and what they can do.

"I wonder if I accomplish all my goals," Kelly said, curious. She is also jumping up and down inside, at the prospect of going to future.

"I wonder if there are-"

"-new storage places to-"

"-store things," both Russel and Dean said. They got stars in there in eyes, excited about going to the future.

"I-It'll be nice, t-t-to see what'll h-h-happen," Kiwi said, stuttering a little. Even though she excited, doesn't mean she isn't nervous about the prospect.

"Hmm, just as long as my wife doesn't find out about this," Jose said, looking around to see if his wife or her accurstred dogs are anywhere near.

"I can't wait to see the new sorceress," Yuuri said, her eyes sparkling. She also want to see if there are any new spells to learn.

"The first thing I'm gonna do, is find a gambling machine," Angelina said, her eyes gleaming at the prospect of money.

"May the goddess show us good things for us," Evan said, forming his usual prayers.

"I wonder what the humans are like in the future," Triana said, really curious about the humans in the future.

"I can't wait to try on the new clothes in the future!" Kali said, her eyes sparkling at the prospect.

"I wonder if my name will be remembered," Katrena said, tapping her chin.

"This is gonna be fun," Naruto said, lifting his fist high in the sky.

"Okay everyone ready?" Commelina said. When everyone nodded, she pull the lever and the portal start working. When everybody was about to enter, the portal suddenly turn red, then yellow, then green, acting unstable as well.

"Uh, what's happening?" Jenny asked, fear in her voice. Commelina check the compartment and promptly paled. She turn the others, with a sheepish smile.

"I, uh, might've made the wrong calibrations. It seem that I also made a teleportation machine and not only that, but…" she put her head down and shrink at the looks, "We also travel 11 years back in the past, our ages will change as well,"

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed. All of them try run, but it was too late. The portal suck them up and sent them to who knows where.

Little did they know, that there was gonna be a mass panic after they've disappear.

(Unknown)

The group fell down in a pile of heap, all a different age. Jenny, Diana, Adeline, Kelly, Russel, Dean, Kiwi, Yuuri, Katrena, Angelina, Edan, Triana, Kali, and Naruto turn into little kids. Cynthia, Borin, Leonard, Duncan, Tiana, Stella, and Jose turn younger than they were, but are still adults. And Commelina turn 2 years old. There are also caught in the blast as well, either turn into children, teens, or adults.

"Uh, where in the goddess are we?" Leonard said, rubbing his head. The others wonder that as well. Naruto look around and his eyes turn wide. He recognize the place. The markets, the people, the smells.

"Naruto?"

He turn around to see a bunch of ANBU and the third Hokage, Sarutobi. Naruto eyes went even wider and said,

"Jiji?"

**And that's the end. Also, for the harem it will be Jenny, Diana, Adeline, Kelly, Kiwi, Triana, Kali, Yuuri, Katrena, Hinata, Tenten, Anko, Ino, Temari, and Yugito for Naruto. For Edan its Angelina, Kurenai, Fu, Ayame, Kin, and Temari. Also, the village and the citizen of Altera will not get along that well, because of how the village treats Naruto so prepare for some fighting, but some of the villagers won't hate Naruto. See you later.**


	5. Back at the Leaf Village

**Hello everyone and thanks for waiting patiently. Now, Naruto is back at the Leaf Village with the Altera civilians and his girlfriends. There is gonna be chaos at Konoha and Jija will have a lot of paperwork for dead civilians. Plus, buildings on fire, courtesy of the witches. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Nest.**

Chapter 4: Back at the Leaf Village

No one said anything. Everyone was deathly silent, taking in the information. Naruto is having the most problem with that. He's back at the Leaf Village. The place where he face hell on earth. Finally, hell went loose.

"THE DEMON BACK!"

"KILL HIM NOW!"

"DIE DEMON!"

Before anyone could get the chance, the people of Dragon Nest form around Naruto, protecting him. All of them brought out their weapons and aim it at the people. The ANBU also got their weapons and form a circle around Naruto. The young women of the Leaf Village sided with the Dragon Nest citizens and glare at the others.

The people were surprised. Why are they siding with this demon? He's a demon and demons need to be killed.

Sarutobi glare at him, and flush a lot of killing intent. "ANBU, take them to Ibiki!"

Everyone scream and run away, with the ANBU chasing them. The only ones that are left are the Dragon Nest citizens and the young woman of the Leaf

(The Hokage Office)

After that bit of chaos, Sarutobi got Naruto and his friend and family here. They told him about most of Naruto's life and how they got here.

Sarutobi was glad Naruto got a good life, despite missing the boy. He was surprise about how many friends he made. He also got a major nosebleed of how many girlfriends he had.

"So what do we do now old man?" Tiana asked. Sarutobi had a slight tick mark at being called old, but kept it down.

"Well, since Naruto knows about most of his lineage and the nine tails," he glare at Katrena who gave him an apologetic smile, "I suppose you can sleep at the Namikaze mansion. I deal with the council later," Tiana face turn sour. From what the Hokage said about them, she would not want to meet them.

"Also, I'll give each of you jobs here in the city whether ninja or civilian jobs and you can go to the academy for the younger ones," Naruto grin. When he graduates, he can travel around the world.

All of them got up and left, with Naruto carrying a two year old Commelina in his arms.

(The Namikaze Estate)

To say they were impress would be an understatement. The Namikaze Estate is as big as Carderock Pass with a garden much like Ironwood village. The inside got several bedrooms, a very relaxing living room, a training room, and a spa and hot spring.

Everyone gone to pick a individual room and some had to share. Jenny shared with Kelly. The twins, Russel and Dean also shared one. Diana and Adeline share one as well. Cynthia and Stella shared one two. And Jose and Duncan shared one. Naruto ended up sharing one with his mother and little sister figure.

After everyone finish packing, they got outside to look for jobs, train in the training room, or just relax in the living room.

Naruto is practicing his swordsmanship with Edan. Triana is practicing her archery with Commelina throwings things up high. The two sorceress is practicing there spell work and Kali is practicing her dance style.

Naruto put his sword away and wipe his forehead. "Okay, let's get a break for now," Edan nodded in agreement and put his shield away. They both sat down and watch the others practice.

Even though Naruto is five now, he still have his 16 year old mind. He is still smart enough to notice a few errors in Yuuri style. He decided to go and help her. He went behind the young girl and put a small hand on her arm, getting a 'EEP!' from her.

"You're not doing the staff movement right Yuuri. You got to use your instincts and let your magic travel through the wand." Yuuri is blushing during the instructions, with several girls glowering at her.

(Outside the Estate)

Naruto is with Edan, looking for a weapon store. They look to see a weapon store right in the edge of the forest. They look in to see all kinds of weapons. From axes, to swords, to shields, and many more.

_Katrena, look like you can get your axe_. The fox grin at that.

Naruto look at the sword and axes, while Edan look at the shields. After a few minutes, a young girl came in.

She look about six years old, with brown hair and brown eyes. She got a pink sleeveless shirt on, with buns on her hair, making her look like a cute panda.

"Hello, what can I do for you two?" Tenten asked, curious. Naruto and Eden smile at her.

"We're here to get a sword, an axe, and a shield." Naruto said with a grin. Edan nodded, agreeing with Naruto. Tenten smile.

"Well, let me show our best weapons," she turn to the other side of the door, with Naruto and Eden. They look in to see what's in there and their jaws drop.

They saw various swords and shields in there, that are very well design. One has sharps edges with a knife at the tip. A shield with titanium metal. A sword made out of gold and bronze. Each one, better than the other.

Naruto got stars in his eyes, while Edan look at the shield with interested. Finally, Naruto pick a golden sword with a red hilt on it, and Edan pick a white round shield. Naruto also got a red fiery axe made of Mercury for Katrena.

"Good choice you two. Those weapons could come nice and handy," Tenten said. Naruto grin, while Edan smirk. They said goodbye to Tenten. Now, time to do some grocery shopping.

(The Hyuga Estate)

After they got all of their supplies, they walk to the Namikaze Estate, when they suddenly heard a scream from the estate. Naruto and Edan took out their weapons and went inside to see a ninja kidnapping a young girl, with pupiless eyes.

Naruto instantly got angry and lunge at the man, sword at the ready. The man didn't react in time and got his leg and arms cut. He scream in agony, his leg useless. Edan jump up and hit him in the head with his shield. The man is now down, lay unconscious.

Naruto untied the girl and look to see if she have any wounds. When he found none, he smile at her making her blush a little.

"Are you okay? What's your name little girl?" Naruto said in a brotherly. The girl took comfort in the voice.

"H-h-hinata H-h-hyuga," she stuttered out. He once again smile.

"Well, Hinata, I'll take you to your room to help you rest a little, okay?" Hinata nodded and hold on to Naruto like a life line. After putting the girl to sleep and telling her that she'll be okay, Naruto and Edan left before anyone could find them.

(The Namikaze Estate)

Tiana called up everyone for a 'family meeting'. Naruto was talking to Edan about new skills in the sword. Diana and Adeline are playing the harp right now. Boris is working on his sword. Russel and Dean talk about organizing things. Kelly and Jenny is talking about working at the grocery market. Leonard is telling stories Kiwi about his adventures. Jose is talking to Duncan about Naruto training. Yuuri and Angelina is talking about their training. Triana and Kali are arguing which is more superior, the fan or the bow. And Cynthia and Stella are talking about new spells they can make here. Commelina is just cuddling in Naruto's lap.

Finally, Tiana call everyone for attention, "Okay people, we're in this meeting to figure out what the hell to do while we're stuck here, how to get out of here, and what kind of jobs we should get,"

"First off, the ones who are not adventurers should go in the academy when they're old enough and for those who are too old for that, go to the Hokage tower to be assign your rank," the adventurers nodded.

"Next, the ones who are not adventurers, find jobs for us to do, so you can earn some money for us to eat," the civilians nodded.

"And finally, Commelina will make a new dimension transporter and help us get back in our time," Commelina babble in agreement.

"Any questions?" No one raise their hand, "Good, then good night,"

Everyone went to bed, preparing for the next day ahead.

(Council Meeting)

The council are discussing about the new people in the Leaf Village and the 'Demon Brat'. The civilians want to execute them on the spot. The shinobis are arguing against. And Sarutobi is banging his head on the table. He's getting too old for this crap.

"QUIET!" Everyone got quiet, "Good, now first off we are not gonna execute them or send assassins on them-" he gave a sharp glare at the civilian council, "And secondly, were gonna offer them jobs, a chance at the ninja academy, and letting them stay at the Namikaze Estate," the council started to object, but Sarutobi shut them up with a sharp glare.

"There will be no arguments about this and if I see any one of them dead, whether in a mission or no, I'm executing the lot of you," the council pale and rethink their planning.

"Now, dismissed," the council got out of the room and the adults that teleported here came in. Sarutobi smile.

"Good, now that you are all here, I want you to tell me your strength and skills. Then show me at the battlefield" Leonard step up first.

"I'm one of the leaders of the Clerics, can use light magic, and good with the shield. I also can use the axe and the wrecking ball." Sarutobi nodded. Cynthia step up next.

"Unlike, angel here, I use dark magic and can control snow with it. I use it to freeze my enemies and break them into pieces. I also got a big temper," Adeline step up.

"My name is Adeline and I'm a trainer for my fellow elf," Sarutobi jaws drop when he heard elf, but didn't say anything, "I'm talented with a bow and can play wonderful music. I'm also good at close combat," Tiana step up

"I'm also a dark user and a fire mage as well. I can turn anyone into a crisp, and like my dear sister, have a bad temper," Diana step up.

"Hello, my name is Diana. I'm am skill at archery as well. I do well with the longbow and can make quick and easy kills," Duncan step up.

"My name is Duncan. I'm skilled with the longsword and close combat. I was the best in my day and can still teach you at thing or two in fighting," Stella step up

"My name is Stella. I specialize with in mystic magic and time spells. No one can match me in those department," and finally, Jose step up.

"My name is Jose. I use to be the leader of the adventure league in the Lotus March, but retired because of my wife," he shivered when he mentioned his wife, "I can still hold a longsword and will mess anybody up," Sarutobi nodded.

"Okay, I will face each and every one of you and judge your rank by your skills, dismissed." They all nodded and walk to the battlefield.

(The Battlefield)

Some of the people in the Leaf Village and all of the people of Altera came to see the people battling the Hokage. The leaf put their bet on the Hokage, the Mana Ridge villagers put their bet on Cynthia, the Ironwood villagers put their bets on Duncan, the Carderock civilians put their bet on Adeline, Saint Haven put their bet on Stella, and the Lotus people put their bet on Jose.

Edan and Naruto is on the front row with Angelica at Edan side and Yuuri, Triana, and Kali at Naruto side.

"Man, this is gonna be great!" Naruto said, grinning. A few warriors behind him nodded in agreement.

"This'll be like the other tournament at Saint Haven, right?" Triana asked, making Naruto grimace. Naruto enter that tournament and won first place. Unfortunately, that earn the one thing he hate, more than David the 'Legendary'.

Fan Girls.

Yuuri and Kali eyes flash, remembering the tournament and how all the fangirls were on Naruto. There were a lot of injure woman that day.

"I wonder who they gonna face?" Kali said, curious. Her questioned was answered when she saw a silver hair ninja with a black mask, a young woman with black hair and red ruby eyes, a black hair man with a cigar in his mouth, and a really strange man that is wearing a green birthday suit…

_Goddess, are those eyebrows real!_ she thought with a shudder. Those could not be real.

"Okay, the first match is Asuma Sarutobi vs. Tiana." Many cheered for them. Naruto grin.

"My mom is gonna win for sure!" He said, still grinning.

"Huh, I doubt it," a voice said.

Naruto turn to see a purple hair teenage girl, wearing a fish net and a brown jacket. She is grinning at him and pointed towards the match. "The man over there is one of Sarutobi's best. He can use wind chakra in his knuckles and slice through anything," Naruto scoff.

"Well, wind is weak against fire attacks and my mom is a fire user. Plus, if he get her mad, well…you better pray for him," he said with a little bit of a shudder. His mother is really scary.

"How strong is your mother Naruto?"

Naruto turn to see Tenten in front of him. Tenten regarded him with a curious expression, wondering how strong is his mother, The blond smile.

"Well, to put it mildly, she's in Sage level" Tenten eyes widen at that. She must be really strong then and Asuma is taking more than he could chew.

"I-i-i-is that true?"

Naruto turn again to see Hinata in the back. She is blushing madly, when he look at her and look down at her feet.

"Yeah, plus you shouldn't doubt her power. Or you'll be a corpse," his voice didn't have any humor, making Hinata nod madly. Kali, Yuuri, and Triana narrow their eyes. They saw Hinata blushing madly and they were pretty sure Tenten had a small blush as well. They will keep an eye on them.

"Ready…" Asuma brought his wind blades, while Tia brought her staff. They both went into their stances, prime and waiting…

"FIGHT!"

And out they go.

**And, that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it and please review and follow. Also, tell others about this. It would really help me out. See you later.**


End file.
